


No Brainer

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, You've been warned, always nasty, cum swapping, loving boyfriends sangric, sorta - Freeform, thigh riding, yep they kiss with cum in their mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “You’re gorgeous,” Eric said in a sigh. His eyes devoured Sangyeon’s naked body like he was his prey, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he leaned down to peck his boyfriend’s lips a few times.“Let me love your body. Forever”
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	No Brainer

**Author's Note:**

> Call me your sangric loving lesbian, because i'm into deep with these two.
> 
> This is a very short one shot to feed the sangric loving people, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, this is nsfw content meant for people ages 18 and up. No minors allowed.  
> Also, the actions depicted in this fic and all my fics are pure imagination and work of fiction. In other words, it's not real. Let's treat it as such.
> 
> Follow me @yiendere! on twitter for more!

Unfastening the buttons on his shirt, one by one, with dexterous fingers and a smile on his lips, Eric looked the other in the eye. Sangyeon's lustful face was not misleading. Eric's gestures were by no means indifferent to him; his nipples perking up with the cold air that hit his chest now uncovered after Eric completely removed his shirt, his head dropped back on the pillow, eyes closing slowly and lips panting for a caress of the other's mouth.

But Eric's mouth had another target in mind. Sangyeon's skin felt like velvet under his hands, fingers roaming his boyfriend's sculpted, bulky chest. A curious thumb passed over Sangyeon's nipple, an instant reaction coming from him.  
Curiosity grew in Eric's heart, now beating even harder and replaying the divine sound that came from Sangyeon in his head. Eric collapsed on Sangyeon's chest, his boyfriend knew what was coming and his cock grew in response.

That daring tongue flicking the hardening nipple causing breathy moans to fill his ears, a delightful smirk on his face as he kept repeating the action. Fingertips brushing over the opposite nipple in hopes of a reaction, rubbing and pinching lightly until the one beneath him gave in to the temptation and moaned out his name, smile plastered on his face as he did so

“Eric… you’ll really be the death of me” with eyelids falling shut slowly, mouth slowly opening in an ‘o’ shape, he felt his cock start to grow hard between his legs with each flick of the tongue and merciless pinch. 

A kiss is planted to the middle of his broad chest, eyes hungry from the younger as he observed the way Sangyeon breathed in and out so deeply

“You’re gorgeous,” Eric said in a sigh, hands leaving the abused nipples and massaging his lover’s pecks, sliding down to his hard abs. His eyes devoured Sangyeon’s naked body like he was his prey, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he leaned down to peck his boyfriend’s lips a few times

“Let me love your body. Forever”

Sangyeon stared back at the other with hooded lids, mouth thirsty for more of Eric’s sweet kisses, but he murmured back

“I’m all yours” 

Those desired words were what Eric needed to hear to continue what he had in mind. Descending slowly on his boyfriend's body, he gave small wet kisses on Sangyeon's sensitive nipples, savoring the delicious sounds that filled his ears. Going lower and lower, tongue leaving a trail in his path through Sangyeon's abs, Eric made a point of lightly marking the other's sacred body. A hickey here and there in more erogenous areas of Sangyeon's tummy stole a groan accompanied by a laugh from the other, and the older man's unruly legs wiggled as he did so, and Eric smiled back.

Licking around his lover's navel, Eric looked up to gaze at Sangyeon's face and memorize the look of pleasure on him. It was enough for Eric's own cock to grow and twitch at the visual, as he felt himself getting almost all the way hard. Sangyeon looked like he was taken from an erotic magazine, with his face painted as one of a more beautiful god.

Eric sighed as he traveled lower and lower on Sangyeon's body “Want you to look at me as I take you in my mouth” his silky, wet lips murmured against Sangyeon's skin, one hand lowering the other's boxers enough to remove Sangyeon's cock from the restraints of his underwear, his free hand gripping the shaft and pumping up and down, eyes crossing at the sight of his boyfriend’s huge cock right in front of his face.

And Sangyeon did as he was told. His eyes met Eric's, smiles thrown at each other in the process, Sangyeon's head tilting to appreciate Eric's beauty and the way his hand didn't seem to be big enough to wrap perfectly around his cock. Biting his lower lip, Sangyeon let the other take over “Do with me as you please, baby”

And Eric didn't take long to wrap his full plump lips around the head of Sangyeon's cock, savoring the typical salty taste. His tongue licked with a certain force, moans and a lift of Sangyeon's hips indicating that he was enjoying it. Eric took this opportunity to take more of the other in his mouth, slowly and opening his mouth as wide as he could, knowing that his jaw would be hurting later on.

Wanting to take Sangyeon completely in his mouth, Eric tried to do just that; fixing his gaze on his boyfriend, hand going up to massage the other's abs again and Sangyeon's hand taking his in the meantime, interlacing their fingers together, eyes glued to one another, while Eric tried his best to not gag around Sangyeon’s cock.  
“Your mouth feels so good, baby. So wet, so warm… you’re so good for me like this. Taking my cock so beautifully…” his boyfriend's words were the motivation he needed to hollow his cheeks around the other's cock, tears pricking his eyes and Sangyeon noticed, and with the hand that wasn't holding Eric’s he wiped those tears off his face.  
Sangyeon's gentle and loving gesture filled Eric's chest with emotion and even more arousal to make him come in his face, to adorn his face with the cum that Eric wanted so much. With increasingly fierce movements, Sangyeon's cock slid in and out of Eric’s eager mouth, jaw going slack to take as much as he could of his lover inside him.

His throat threatened to give up on him, the back of it choking with each hit of the tip, but Eric could take it. He’s done this countless times before, each time becoming easier and easier for him. But nothing changed the fact that Sangyeon has a cock to cry for; it’s the perfect length and the girt fills him up to the brim. It’s heavenly.

The hand that once wiped Eric's tears now caressed Eric's full cheeks, thumb sliding slightly on the rosy blushing cheek and hips bucking up suddenly to force the other to take his cock whole in his mouth, feeling Eric's throat close around the tip and stealing, even more, moans and curses from Sangyeon

“That’s it baby, look at you… meant to be a cock sleeve. My perfect little whore” Sangyeon's words penetrated his mind like a knife, hot and driving him crazy. His own cock needed friction; deciding to place it on Sangyeon's thigh and lightly rubbing against it, all the pre-cum he had released wetting his boyfriend's leg and making the process so much easier for Eric to ride his thigh.  
“Hmm, my baby needs to come as well… ride Daddy’s thigh baby, come on. Show Daddy how horny you are for me”

How Sangyeon managed to spit out such hot words while being sucked off, Eric didn't know but admired him for that, because he was a moaning mess around his boyfriend's cock.  
His head kept bobbing up and down the slick shaft, tongue working wonders to bring Sangyeon closer to the edge. He could feel it; how Sangyeon’s muscular thighs tense underneath him, the one he was riding becoming stiff as Eric could feel himself also close to coming.

“Daddy’s really close, baby… where do you want Daddy to come, hm? Your pretty mouth?”

The question hovered in the air and Eric reluctantly let go of Sangyeon’s cock with a loud pop from his mouth, whimpers falling from his swollen and messy lips right away “N-No, no Daddy” he said, keeping eye contact as he pumped Sangyeon’s cock with his hand still, hips moving agonizingly slow as he rode his lover’s thigh “Want Daddy’s hot cum all over my face… mark me up, make me your slut. All yours”

Sangyeon listened attentively, hands going to Eric's hips to help him created a pace on his thigh that wasn’t at snail speed, earning several whines from the younger. After hearing the absolute filth that Eric commanded him, Sangyeon felt his orgasm almost come free of him, head thrown back and a curse coming out of his mouth 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re all mine. Come here” and with that, Sangyeon pulled Eric by the hand to make him get back in position, his head to his lover’s cock level and hips still moving to create that deliciously wet friction between his cock and Sangyeon’s thigh.  
With a hand now combing Eric’s messy hair, Sangyeon let his boyfriend work on his cock; lips again passing over Sangyeon's sensitive head, taking his entire cock up the back of his throat. Obscene sounds filled the room, Eric's head deftly moving up and down to make the other come, while desperately seeking his own orgasm by rubbing his cock so vigorously on Sangyeon’s leg.

Sangyeon felt that typical frenzy in his belly, an indicator that he could not take much longer, with the way Eric wetted his cock with his saliva and tasted it as if his life depended on it.  
“Daddy’s gonna come, baby—“ Eric didn't need any more warning, removing his mouth from Sangyeon's cock and leaving a puddle of saliva all around him and in his mouth and chin, gasping for air and pumping his lover’s cock with a twist of his hand that felt way too good for Sangyeon to handle much longer.  
In the meantime, Eric had not stopped rubbing himself on his lover's leg, he too almost came just looking at the sinful way that his boyfriend was looking that moment; chest rising and breathing fast, his cock placed in Eric's abused hand and hips rolling sensually under Eric. And the youngest couldn't take it, with a broken cry and many loud moans that filled the room in a dirty melody, Eric came on Sangyeon's thigh, hand still wrapped around the other's cock.  
“Baby boy…” Sangyeon breathed out, forgetting how to talk when Eric started pumping him faster, now leaning over his cock and tongue out to take Sangyeon's sperm on his mouth and face. His eyes never stopped looking at Sangyeon's face of pleasure, the contorting of his face, the opening of his mouth in broken and beautiful moans, and finally what Eric desired the most happened.

Sangyeon’s hot cum spilled all over Eric’s face, catching a bit of his mouth and his cheeks, a bit even almost hitting his eye but Eric’s reflexes were fast enough to catch on that.  
Letting go of Sangyeon’s now sensitive cock slowly, Eric played around with his cum in his mouth, showing it off to his daddy proudly.

“Good boy” Sangyeon chuckled lowly, voice tired and gasping for air as his hands rested on his lover’s thighs “Show me your tongue”.

And Eric did, like the proudest slut out there; flashing his Daddy his cum filled tongue, finger’s coming up to his cheeks to smear the rest of it all over his face and then bringing it also to his mouth, sucking his own fingers clean.

“You’re so fucking hot… come here” and Sangyeon gestured for Eric to lean down and rest on his chest, faces only millimeters away from each other and Sangyeon took the chance to take Eric’s mouth in his, a wet and cum filled kiss making them both moan into each other’s warm lips.  
Upon breaking the kiss, the two just stared back at each other, regaining their breaths and swallowing down the remaining of Sangyeon’s cum.

“Was that too nasty?” Eric was the first to break the silence, now resting his face on Sangyeon’s flushed chest.  
“I’m the one who kissed you while you still had my cum in your mouth…” Sangyeon pointed out, hands massaging Eric’s scalp “So I think we’re both equally nasty”

They remained like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence. It felt strangely comforting, but it worked perfectly for them.  
Until Sangyeon moved his leg a bit and realization hit him “Hm, yeah… I have your dried up cum on me”  
And Eric blushed like crazy, burying his face on his boyfriend’s chest and groaning into it “Ah, I’m sorry… let’s go shower, maybe?”

And Sangyeon chuckled at the suggestion “Yeah, maybe we should.”


End file.
